familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wentworth family
The Wentworth name is one of the few original names that can date back to 1066, the Norman invasion of England with William the Conqueror, and that has not been changed to this day. The first Wentworth recorded in history, who was living in the year 1066 A.D. was Reginald de Wentworth. Patrilian Lineage of Elder William Wentworth (1616-1697) #Reginald de Wentworth (c1013-aft1066) m: Unkown Wife (c1045-?) #Richard Wentworth (c1077-?) m: Unknown Wife (c1080-?) #Michael Wentworth (c1109-?) m: Unknown Wife (c1110-?) #Henry Wentworth (c1141-?) m: Unknown Wife (c1145-?) #Hugh Wentworth, Esq. (c1171-1200) m: Mabil ? (c1170-?) #William Wentworth, Esq. I (c1199-?) m: Unkown Wife (c1200-?) Descendants of Elder William Wentworth (1616-1697) #'William Wentworth' (1616-1697) #*m: 1st, Unkown (?-?) #*m: 2nd, Elizabeth Knight (?-?) of William WentworthEdit #'Samuel Wentworth' (1641-1690) #*m: Mary Benning (?-?) #'John Wentworth' (?-?) #*m: Martha (?-?) #'Gershom Wentworth' (?-?) #*m: Hannah (?-?) #'Ezekiel Wentworth' (?-?) #*m: Elizabeth (?-?) #'Elizabeth Wentworth' (1653-?) #*m: 1st, James Sharp #*m: 2nd, Richard Tozer, Jr. #'Paul Wentworth' (c1655-c1750) #*m: Catherine (?-?) #'Sylvanus Wentworth' (?-?) #*m: 1685, Elizabeth Stewart (?-?) #'Timothy Wentworth' (?-?) #*Sarah (?-?) #'Sarah Wentworth' (?-?) #*m: prob. Benjamin Barnard #'Ephraim Wentworth' (?-?) #*m: 1st, (bet1696&1699); Mary Miller (?-?) #*m: 2nd, Elizabeth (?-?) #'Benjamin Wentworth' (?-?) #*m: prob. Sarah Allen (?-1770) of Sameul Wentworth and Mary BenningEdit #'Samuel Wentworth' (1641-1690) #*m: Mary Benning (?-?) #*#'Samuel Wentworth, Jr.' (1666-?) #*#*m: 1st, Hannah Bradstreet (1666-c1690) #*#*m: 2nd, 1691; Elizabeth Hopson (?-?) #*#*m: 3rd, 1699; Mrs. Abigail Goffe #*#'Daniel Wentworth' (1669-c1690) #*#Lt. Gov. John Wentworth (1671-1730) #*#*m: Sarah Hunking (?-1741) #*#'Mary Wentworth' (1673-?) #*#*m: 1st, Samuel Rymes #*#*m: 2nd, Dr. John Clifton #*#Capt. Ebenezer Wentworth (1677-1771) #*#*m: 1711, Rebecca Jeffries (1693-1721) #*#'Dorothy Wentworth' (1680-1754) #*#*m: Henry Sherburne (1674-?) #*#'Benning Wentworth' (1682-bef1690) of Lt. Gov. John Wentworth and Sarah HunkingEdit #Lt. Gov. John Wentworth (1671-1730) #*m: Sarah Hunking (?-1741) #*#Gov. Benning Wentworth (1696-1770) #*#*m: 1st, 1719; Abigail Ruck (bapt1699-1755) #*#*m: 2nd, 1760; Martha Hilton (?-?) #*#'Hungking Wentworth' (1697-1784) #*#*m: 1st, Elizabeth Wibird (?-1731) #*#*m: 2nd, Anne Wendell (?-?) #*#'Hannah Wentworth' (1700-1769) #*#*m: 1st, Samuel Plaisted #*#*m: 2nd, Theodore Atkinson #*#'Sarah Wentworth' (1702-1778) #*#*m: 1st, Archibald McPhedris (?-1728) #*#*m: 2nd, c1738; George Jaffrey, Jr (1682-1749) #*#'John Wentworth, Jr.' (1703-1773) #*##m: Sarah Hall (?-?) #*#Capt. William Wentwworth (1707-1767) #*#*m: 1st, 1729; Margarey Pepperrell (?-1748) #*#*m: 2nd, 1750; Mrs. Mary Winthrop #*#'Mary Wentworth' (1707- #*#*m: 1st, Temple Nelson #*#*m: 2nd, John Steele #*#'Samuel Wentworth' (1708-1766) #*#*m: 1732, Elizabeth Deering (1715-1785) #*#'Mark Hunking Wentworth' (1709-1785) #*#*m: 1st, Elizabeth Rindge (?-?) #*#*m: Ann Odiorne (?-?) #*#'Elizabeth Wentworth' (c1710- #*#*m: 1st, John Lowd #*#*m: 2nd, Capt. Benjamin Underwood (?-1790) #*#'Rebecca Wentworth' (1712-1738) #*#*m: c1728; Sheriff Thomas Packer of Samuel Wentworth and Elizabeth Deering Edit #'Samuel Wentworth' (1708-1766) #*m: 1732, Elizabeth Deering (1715-1785) #*#'Elizabeth Wentworth' (1733-1735) #*#'Sarah Wentworth '(1735-1820) #*#*m: 1755, James Apthorp (1731-?) #*#'Elizabeth Wentworth' (1737-1802) #*#*m: 1st, John Goold #*#*m: 2nd, Nathaniel Rogers #*#*m: 3rd, Dr. William L. Perkins #*#'Henry Wentworth' (1739-1740) #*#'Mary Wentwroth' (1743-?) #*#*m: 1765, George Brinley (?-?) #*#'Frances Wentworth' (1745-?) #*#*m: 1st, 1762; Theodore Atkinson #*#*m: 2nd, 1769; Gov. John Wentworth #*#'Henry Wentworth' (1747-1767) #*#'Samuel Wentworth' (1749-1768) #*#Capt. Benning Wentworth (1757-1808) #*#*m: Anne Bird (?-1812) of Sarah Wentworth and James ApthorpEdit #'Sarah Wentworth '(1735-1820) #*m: 1755, James Apthorp (1731-?) #*#'Grizzell Apthorp' (1756-1799) #*#*m: Capt. Thome Hawkshaw (?-?) #*#'Sarah Wentworth Apthorp' (1759-1846) #*#*m: 1781, Perez Morton (1750- Sea Captians Harvard Graduates Notable Peoples Politicians Military Refferences Books *The Wentworth Genealogy: English and American, Volume 1..., by John Wentworth Internet